


Может быть что угодно

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Competence Kink, Drabble, M/M, OOC, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек вышел из камаро и заглянул под капот. Пятница, послеобеденное время, и он смог благополучно припарковаться на обочине, это же было не самым худшим вариантом после того, как двигатель заглох, ведь так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Может быть что угодно

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Could be a lot of things ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/634277) by [verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity)
> 
>  
> 
> [Перевод выполненна ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126378.htm)

— Хм, итак… — произнес Стайлз, наклоняясь над… чем-то под капотом. Он уже успел запачкать пальцы моторным маслом. — Думаю, что это вряд ли проблемы с топливным насосом или нагрузочным резистором катушки зажигания — хотя я, конечно, сомневаюсь, что здесь в принципе есть нагрузочный резистор — но всё возможно… Подожди, ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Повтори еще раз, — хмуро ответил Дерек.

Машина заглохла пятнадцать минут назад в двух милях от старшей школы, когда на улице стояла прекрасная солнечная погода и приближалось время обеда. Дерек раз пять, или даже десять, пробовал повторно запустить двигатель, прежде чем вышел из машины и заглянул под капот. Поверхностный осмотр ничем ему не помог. Они никогда не были стеснены в средствах, и Лора всегда покупала новые машины, а после пары лет использования спокойно продавала. В бардачке валялась карточка американской автомобильной ассоциации, да и дядя Эрики владел гаражом в соседнем городе. Так что у него были варианты.

Но проезжающий мимо Стайлз перевернул всё с ног на голову. Он, резко затормозив, судорожно сдал назад, останавливаясь примерно в тридцати шагах от машины Дерека, и стал допытываться, что произошло, одновременно предлагая провод для прикуривания, аконит и нарезанную ломтиками говядину с приправами.

— … А как долго у тебя этот автомобиль? С года 2010, так? — спросил Стайлз.

— Да, где-то так, — кивнул Дерек.

— Ответ конкретнее некуда, чувак, — Стайлз запустил руки глубже, к двигателю камаро, прощупывая детали около аккумулятора. Аккумулятор был единственным, что Дерек мог безошибочно узнать под капотом, несмотря на то, что он иногда слушал с отцом радио-передачи на автомобильную тематику и знал, что двигатель состоит из цилиндров и… цилиндров. — Это хотя бы твоя машина?

Дерек засунул руки в карманы.

— Нет, Лоры. 

— Странно, — пробормотал Стайлз спустя минуту. Он утер тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, оставив темную масляную полосу, которую Лора на себе обычно оттирала, прислюнив большой палец. 

— Мой отец отдал мне джип на четырнадцатилетие и сказал, что если у меня получится заставить его работать, то я смогу на нем ездить.

— Так значит, ты только недавно справился с его заданием? — спросил Дерек.*

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Стайлз.

Занятия в школе закончились, и количество машин по их стороне движения уменьшилось. Спину продолжало нещадно жарить солнце, и Дерек под курткой успел вспотеть. Ему очень не хватало кондиционера камаро.

— Ты уже знаешь в чем проблема или нет?

— О, да там может быть что угодно, — теперь грязное пятно красовалось с внутренней стороны запястья Стайлза, которое он, видимо, поставил, когда осматривал детали. — Когда я восстанавливал джип, то провел два гребаных месяца, зарываясь по уши в мануал по ремонту и перебирая каждый предохранитель, пока отец не посоветовал мне проверить дроссель. Еще четыре месяца я копил приличную сумму на механика, чтобы тот заменил дроссель, так как я не был уверен, что правильно собрал всё, что разобрал до этого.

— Думаешь, это дроссель? — спросил Дерек.

Стайлз, решив выпрямиться, едва не приложился затылком о капот.

— Похоже, что у тебя закоротило провод к положительной клемме аккумулятора.

Дерек мрачно посмотрел на Стайлза.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Машина еще на гарантии? Пусть ее отбуксируют к местным представителям твоего автодилера.

— Да, — кивнул Дерек. — Займусь этим.

Грязные масляные пятна теперь покрывали все пальцы Стайлза, частично ладони и выше. Дерек захотел сплюнуть и вытереть с его рук все пятна, заменяя запах моторного масла своим собственным. Вместо этого он обошел автомобиль и открыл багажник, доставая одну из своих запасных футболок. Она не была достаточно чистой, но все равно годилась.

— Фууу, это кровь? — с подозрением прищурился Стайлз. — Пожалуй, я воздержусь.

— Это не кровь, — проговорил Дерек. Хотя, конечно, это была кровь.

— Ладно, пофиг, — пожал плечами Стайлз и вытер руки, прежде чем бросить футболку обратно. — Ты же будешь стирать.

Руки и запястья Стайлза остались в разводах, словно в какой-то дымке, а под ногтями красовались грязные полумесяцы от масла, которые можно было вычистить только с помощью мыла. В последний раз Дерек так близко видел руки Стайлза настолько грязными, когда тот был по локти покрыт рябиновым пеплом. Тогда Стайлз концентрировался на силе, вере и их интенсивности. Одни и те же движения — тыльная сторона ладони одной руки скользила по лбу, большой палец левой руки потирал правое запястье, и при всём этом его пальцы всегда двигались со знанием дела. Дерек так не умел. 

— Окей, у тебя же есть все документы на машину, так? Карточка американской автомобильной ассоциации? — спросил Стайлз.

— В бардачке, — кивнул Дерек.

— Я тогда подожду вместе с тобой, — небрежно кинул Стайлз. — Ну, если хочешь.


End file.
